


Y La Vida Sigue

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer cerro la puerta, se mordió el labio, pero había decidió que  no lo esperaría mas y seria feliz, se lo merecía...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y La Vida Sigue

Habia sido un caso pesado, Hotch decidio darles el fin de semana libres habia rumores que el jefe habia terminado su relacion con Beth porque ella acepto una oferta de trabajo en Hong Kong y Spencer decidio no hacerse iluciones si no terminaria con el corazon mas roto.

Morgan se ofrecio a llevarlo el castaño se nego, pues nececitaba hacer una llamada a solas. Marco el numero y espero a que contestaran.

-¿Spence? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la otra voz preocupada sabia que el castaño estaba fuera en un caso, lo habia visto en las noticias. 

-si, solo queria escuchar tu voz ¿Podríamos vernos?-pregunto Spencer mientras se mordia el labio inferior esperando una respuesta.

-si, claro ¿En tu casa o en la mia?-pregunto Hughes su pareja desde hace 6 meses que nadie sabia nada al respecto ni siquiera JJ.

-en la mia ahi, nos vemos-sonrio cuando escucho la confirmación. 

Al llegar a su casa y se quito los zapatos quedandose en pantunflas, el timbre no tardo en tocar , era Maes quien llego con una pequeña maleta, trabajaba dando masajes terapeuticos y sabia que Spencer lo nececitaba, se abrazaron despues de besarse en los labios y Spencer se acosto en la cama antes de quitarse la camisa mientras su pareja preparaba todo. 

Hotch manejaba hacia el departamento del castaño, tomo el consejo de Dave y hablaria con Spencer, se lo debia, se detuvo frente al edificio y dudo en bajar no sabia si Spencer querra recibirlo, su relacion era estrictamente profesional. 

Spencer casi se habia quedado dormido con el masaje en la espalda,tocaron la puerta, el castaño gruño, Maes abrio la puerta para no molestar a Spencer y sorprendiendo a Hotch.

-creo que me equivoque-dijo Hotch 

-¿Quien es cariño?-pregunto Spencer a proposito despues de escuchar la voz de su jefe,salio con una bata para ver a Hotch.

-creo que te buscan-se hizo aun lado para que Spencer hablara con el. Sabia que era el ex. No pudo evitar sentir celos. 

-¿Hay un caso?-pregunto Spencer y Hotch no sabia que decir 

-no, no es nada lamento interrumpirlos te veo el lunes- se fue y Spencer cerro la puerta, se mordio el labio, pero habia decidio que no lo esperaria mas y seria feliz, se lo merecia. 

-¿Volvemos a donde nos quedamos?-pregunto Maes cargandolo en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitacion. 

-claro soy todo tuyo-sonrio picaramente y beso sus labios, Maes continuo con lo suyo, una vez que cerraron la puerta el castaño no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfaccion cuando vio la cara de Aaron, el habia sentido lo mismo cuando empezo a salir con esa mujer, se olvido de todo y decidio relajarse y ser feliz.

fin.


End file.
